Who do you think you are?
by Rose Silverpen
Summary: A story to go along with the "Jar of Hearts" trend on dA. Flamers, I will use the flames to bake cookies for my friends and the good reviewers.


It was a cold day in the park. For some strange reason, Mordecai felt that all was not right at the house. Sure enough, when he went inside to play video games, he heard music coming from Benson's room. "Dude, do you hear that?" he asked Rigby. The raccoon shook his head, bouncing on the couch.

"And who do you think you are, running around leaving scars, collecting your jar of hearts, and tearing love apart. You're going to catch a cold, from the ice inside your soul, don't come back for me, who do you think you are?" the music played. Rigby stopped bouncing, and listened carefully. "Actually, I DO hear that!" he said.

"And who do you think you are, running around leaving scars, collecting your jar of hearts, tearing love apart. You're going to catch a cold, from the ice inside your soul, don't come back for me, don't come back at all!" the music continued. "Dude, who's listening to THAT?" Rigby asked. "I think Benson dude." Mordecai replied solemnly. Rigby looked at his friend, and started laughing.

Mordecai punched his friend. "I'm serious dude!" Rigby looked up at the jay, and nodded. "Fine, we'll follow the music." he said. Mordecai nodded, and the duo walked up the stairs, following the music. Sure enough, it was coming from Benson's office. Accompanying the music was some muffled sobs. Mordecai hesitantly knocked on the door. "Go away!" Benson's voice came through the door, but only a moron couldn't hear the hurt in his voice.

"He's fine, let's go." Rigby said, earning a glare from Mordecai. Mordecai knocked again. "Benson? It's me dude. What's wrong?" he called. He got no reply, but he thought he could hear footsteps shuffling towards the door. There was a sigh, and the sound of someone sliding down the other side of the door. "Why should you care?" Benson asked, his voice soft. "Do you want me to get you anything?" Mordecai asked. "Call this number. Tell Rose to come here ASAP." Benson said, sliding a piece of paper under the door.

"All right dude." Mordecai said, walking towards the phone. He called, and someone picked up. "Hello?" a feminine voice asked. "Hello, I have a message for Rose from Benson." Mordecai said. "Oh? All right, what is it?" the voice asked. "He says to come over ASAP." Mordecai said. There was a sigh. "It's a good thing I was in the park. I'll be there in about a minute." the voice said. "All right, goodbye." Mordecai said, before hanging up.

There was a knock on the door, and Mordecai opened it. He was surprised at what he saw. A female gumball machine wearing a light blue jacket and jeans was at the door. "Where is he?" she asked. "This way." Mordecai said, leading the way to Benson's office. "Benson? It's Rose." The female gumball machine said, knocking on the door once they had reached it. "Rose?" Benson asked, his voice a little bit more than a whimper.

"Yes, it's me. Stop listening to 'Jar of Hearts' and let me in!" Rose replied. There was a sigh, and the music stopped. The door opened, and Mordecai was shocked at what he saw. Benson's eyes were bloodshot, and he had an engagement ring in one hand. "She turned you down?" Rose asked. Mordecai looked on, confused. "I made a complete fool of myself!" Benson said. Rose sighed.

"Oh, Benny. You're a mess. I told you, she wasn't the one." Rose said. Benson looked at her, then started crying. Rose shook her head, then hugged him. "Come on, let's get you to the couch. A mug of tea will help." she said. Benson didn't move, he just stood where he was. "I can't even look at her." he said. Rose sighed. "Benson, you did what you could. She just didn't love you. Don't worry, you'll find the one eventually." she said.

Benson looked at Rose, eyes wet with tears. "You think so?" he asked. Rose smiled and nodded. "Benson, you have such a kind, sweet heart. The woman you keep choosing, I know them. They may seem nice, but they will stab you in the back later on. You just need to look deeper." Rose said. Benson looked at Rose, and smiled.

~Remember how to put back the light in my eyes~


End file.
